This invention relates to a concealed carry holster for handguns that is designed so that it will not snag on the rear of the cylinders of revolvers or protrusions on some semi-automatic pistols when the firearm is drawn by the user. It is also carried independent of the wearers clothing and is not restrictive of any body movements made by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,028, November 1996 Brau, et al., does not relate to a handgun holster, but is a TOOTH FAIRY PILLOW made of fabric sewn together with pockets and openings and the construction is similar to my invention. U.S. Pat. No. D. 333,570, March 1993, Murray, does not describe a handgun holster, but has similarities to my invention in that it is constructed of fabric, has a supporting strap for around the waist use and contains two pouches for the transportation of beverages. U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,336, March 1964, Dickey, describes a handgun holster that is worn inside the lower outer garment but depends on the wearer's belt or waist band for support. This method of attachment, varying with the weight of the handgun carried, will pull down on the lower outer garment, which can be annoying to the wearer, and leaves a portion of the attaching S-shaped clip or hook exposed above the wearers belt, unless an outer garment (sweater or jacket) is worn. U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,337 January 1966, Santo, Jr., shows a variety of holsters worn by the user attached to a belt, worn outside the trousers. No provision is made for the concealment of these holsters, unless a long jacket is worn, or for the carrying of a tactical back-up reload. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,871, March 1981, McMahon, No. shows a holster that may be worn inside the lower trousers leg as an ankle holster or under the armpit as a shoulder holster. Ankle holsters have been shown to be very awkward and difficult to retrieve a weapon from, and eliminate female law enforcement officers or licensed concealed carry users from using these when wearing skirts. Also, the wearing of shorts by either male or female users prohibits the use of ankle holsters. When used under the armpit as a shoulder holster, additional clothing, such as a jacket or sweater must be worn to conceal the weapon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,830, November 1996, Nichols, shows a holster employing a spine and seamless construction but is not readily adaptable for concealed carry use or carrying of a tactical back up reload. U.S. Patent No. D 361,656, August 1995, Fogarty, Jr., shows a handgun holster of similar design to my invention but does not have firearm pockets of the correct shape for fast access when drawing of the firearm and it also has a border of bias tape along the top front edge of the firearm pockets, which has been shown to snag on the rear of cylinders of revolvers or forward-facing protrusions on some semi-automatic firearms when drawing the firearm, thus impeding the speed of retrieving the weapon.
My invention allows law enforcement officers and licensed concealed carry permit holders to carry a concealed firearm with no restrictions on the type of clothing worn. It also provides maximum comfort, whereas it is completely independent of the clothing worn and allows a t-shirt or no shirt at all to be worn, which is very important in tropical and sub-tropical climates. Another very important advantage to my invention is that it permits any type of body movement that can be performed when not carrying a concealed firearm to be carried out when carrying a firearm in my invention.